


Forced Cohabitation [Hetalia/Ocs]

by SudItalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Headcanon, Italian Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SudItalia/pseuds/SudItalia
Summary: That time when Lucia Cammareri (personification of Sicily) and Raimondo Mentasti (Personification of Lombardy) were forced to live together in the same house





	Forced Cohabitation [Hetalia/Ocs]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forced Cohabitation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/497908) by Lucia_APHSicily. 



_"Let us unite in a cohort,_  
_We are ready for death._  
_We're ready for death,_  
_Italy has called!"_  
  
  
The choir composed of 23 voices: 21 regions and 2 nations, ended.  
  
  
"one applause for the Vargas Brothers" said Salvatore ( **Campania** ) with his usual happy spirit,beginning to applaud.  
  
  
"Yes, but a bit of demeanor would not hurt" replied Emanuele ( **Trentino** ), a little altered by the mess.  
  
  
"let us not quarrel, let's drink!" proposed Maximus ( **Lazio** )  
  
everyone's attention shifted to the sound of a cutlery slamming on a glass tumbler  
  
  
"Guys,Guys" - said Northern Italy - "a moment of Silence, please. My brother and I have something important to tell you before continuing with our birthday celebrations"  
  
  
silence fell in the room, internally all the regions were wondering what could be treated.  
  
all except Molise. He knew he had nothing to do with these things, so he kept playing with his phone.  
  
  
"no,wait! nothing "we" because this was your idea, only yours. so you have to take your responsibilities...ALONE!" replied the South.  
  
  
"in the meantime let's sit down, so we discuss it quietly,Ve?!"  
  
  
  
The nations sat down,all but Molise,he was always seated.  
  
  
"well,my dears"  
  
  
"dear to whom? OUH"  
  
  
"brother,please...it's serious thing"  
  
  
"Oh well,oh well, **Parra**." [ ~~Speak~~ ]  
  


there was a moment of silence  
  


"as we all know, today, before being my birthday - and my brother's - is the anniversary of the unification of Italy"  
  
  


"a genius!"  
  


"Sardinia!" - Romano called her - "shut up or we won't go out any more"  
  


"I would like to not be interrupted, kindly, Guys. We were saying that it is the anniversary of the union of Italy  
but tell me: do we seem united? "

"but tell me I'm included in this unit?" -they were the first words of **Molise** that evening-  
  


"of course you are part of the unit, **Tommaso** " -Romano-  
  


"no, we are not united at all." - answered **Lombardy** -  
  


"exactly, **Raimondo**! and us, today we are here to remedy this problem"

"will we make group sex?" -Lazio-

awkward silence.

  
"But why does this have to represent us?" - Commented **Piedmont** putting a hand on his forehead-  
  


"no, Maximus, no. No group sex" - Northern Italy -  
  


"ooh" - Lazio said with a sad face -

  
"I thought it was time to spend time together, two by two, to get to know each other better and appreciate each other."  
  


"and you agree?" - asked Puglia upset to Romano -  
  


"I'm just trying to do what's best for us", the South replied, pointing to his brother  
  


"I don't talk like that! And then you said you agreed!"  
  


"but you never let me decide a shit!"

some regions intervened to calm them down before they started pulling things.

"Do you already have an idea of who will be the first to spend time together?" - **Tuscany** -

"Of course! Lombardy and Sicily!

"WHAT?" - Lombardy -

"Why exactly the two of us?" - asked the altered Sicily -

"because you two are on opposite sides of Italy"

"and thank goodness!" -Lombardy-

"listen if you already start doing so,I'll kill you after half an hour of living together!" - Sicily -

" **Lucia** , instead of arguing, get your bags ready. You'll stay in Milan,at **Raimondo** 's house, Of course you'll come back to Sicily for work!" -Romano-

"but ... but ... for how long?"

"two or three months"


End file.
